Happy Failed Anniversary Nae
by kevin.G.putra
Summary: "Aku gak menyesali keputusanmu untuk sendiri dan memutuskan hubungan ini, karena aku sadar suatu saat nanti kamu akan tau siapa yang benar-benar menyayangimu"


Mohon maaf kalo ada kesalahan

Kalimatnya absurbd, gajelas, gak ada di film-_-

_Judul: "Happy [failed] Anniversarry..."__  
__Author: Desty Nurcahyani__  
__Fandom: Captain Tsubasa__  
__Rating: K++_

_Pairing: Tsubasa Ozora/Sanae Nakazawa__  
__Disclaimer: Yoichi Takahashi._

"_HAPPY [failed] ANNIVERSARRY..."_

"_Aku gak menyesali keputusanmu untuk sendiri dan memutuskan hubungan ini, karena aku sadar suatu saat nanti kamu akan tau siapa yang benar-benar menyayangimu"_

Coretan-coretan yang sama sekali tak pernah tersentuh oleh sosok yang selalu hadir di pikiranku. Ya, memang sosok itu kini bukanlah siapa-siapa dalam hidupku. Dulu, sosok itu nyata, sosok itu hadir, sosok itu menemani, setia, selalu ada. Ya, dulu, dulu dan dulu. Tak bisa ku pungkiri dulu memang indah, bukannya aku tak mau melupakan semuanya, tapi sosok itu sudah terlalu dalam masuk ke hatiku. Ini salah siapa? Salahmu? Tentu saja bukan, mana mungkin aku menyalahkan sosok orang yang sampai sekarang menjadi semangat disetiap nafasku. Ini salahku, salahku yang terlalu sayang, salahku yang terlalu berharap lebih jauh, salahku yang terlalu menginginkan untuk selalu bersamamu. Maaf, aku bukan pelupa yang hebat. Kamu sudah terlalu lama ada disini, dan sampai saat ini belum tercetus niatku untuk melupakan dan membuang semua cerita antara aku dan kamu, dulu.

Kenapa? Kenapa semuanya harus seperti ini? Aku tau, kamu sudah memutuskan semuanya, kamu sudah lupakan semuanya. Tapi, tak begitu denganku. Meskipun aku tau, kamu disana sudah bersama yang lain, bersamanya yang selalu bisa mengembangkan senyummu. Sementara aku, aku masih tetap tegar bersama sifat munafikku. Aku masih berusaha tersenyum dan berpura-pura kalau aku ikut bahagia dalam kebahagiaanmu bersamanya. Tak mengapa bagiku, melihatmu tersenyum bersamanya saja, aku sudah cukup senang. Bagaimana kalau aku yang ada diposisinya sekarang? Kamu bisa bayangkan betapa bahagianya aku.

Ah, kenapa kamu terus mendominasi otakku? Padahal sudah 6 bulan lamanya kamu pergi dan memutuskan semuanya. Rasanya baru kemarin kamu bilang kalau kamu menyayangiku dan menginginkan aku untuk menjadi kekasihmu. Ya, baru kemarin. Andai aku mampu lebih sabar menahan egoismu. Tapi kalau terus menerus aku yang bersabar, bukan cinta namanya. Karena yang kutau cinta itu adalah dua perasaan yang disatukan. Sedangkan kita? Apa pernah kamu menahanku saat aku tengah marah? Jadi, ya kalau dipikir-pikir semuanya lebih baik diputuskan walaupun penyesalan dan rasa rindu itu datang.

"**Happy Anniversary 1 tahun ya, sayang"**Pesan singkatku yang kutujukan untuk Tsubasa, seorang lelaki yang sampai sekarang masih melekat dihatiku. Hari ini, 28 April 2011 adalah hari jadiku dengan Tsubasa. Aku masih mengganggap tanggal itu sebagai hari jadi aku dan Tsubasa. Sudah hampir 6 bulan ini, aku merayakan hari jadi kita seorang diri. Ya, mau gimana lagi? Mengharapkanmu? Aku rasa itu mustahil, jangankan merayakannya, membalas pesanku saja kamu sudah enggan. Air mataku menetes kala membaca balasan pesan dari Tsubasa.

"**Ada apa lagi sih, Sanae? Kita tuh udah putus, knp lo terus-terusan ngucapin anniv? Pecuma! Gue juga udh ada pengganti lo. Please, lupain gue"**

Ya Tuhan, haruskah air mata ini selalu menemani setiap hari jadiku dengannya? Kapan semuanya akan berakhir? Kapan aku akan berhenti mengharapkannya? Kapan aku akan berhenti melupakan hari jadi ini? Aku terlalu lemah untuk melupakan itu, karena itu sudah terlalu dalam masuk ke otakku.  
Haruskah aku terus menerus menampakkan senyuman palsu di depannya bersama kekasih barunya? Tanpa pernah kekasihnya tau, aku masih merindukan sosok yang sekarang menjadi kekasihnya. Aku masih merindukan kekasihmu yang dulu menjadi kekasihku.

"**Aku gak bisa, Tsubasa. Aku tau semuanya salah aku, tp apa hrs putus? Aku selalu sabar ngadepin sifat kamu yg selalu marah-marah sama aku. Kenapa kamu gak prnh ada usaha sedikit untuk mempertahankan hubungan ini? Aku udh coba untuk lupa, tapi gak bisa. Tolong ajarin aku, bagaimana caranya untuk benci sama kamu, karena kamu cuma ngasih tau aku bagaimana caranya untuk sayang sama kamu"**

Tsubasa membalas pesanku.

"**Apa yg harus dipertahankan, Nae? Gak ada. Lo sendiri yg blng kalo sifat gue ini kayak anak-anak. Terus kenapa lo skrg malah mohon-mohon untuk kembali seperti dulu? Gak bisa, dan gak akan pernah bisa. Gue udh sama org lain skrg, please pergi dari gue, Sanae. Lupain gue"**

Aku menangis tersedu-sedu sambil membaca pesan Tsubasa, aku mengurungkan niatku untuk membalasnya. Ku tiup lilin yang masih abadi menempel diatas kue muffin yang tak terlalu besar ini, dulu kita selalu meniup ini berdua. Namun sekarang, aku hanya sendiri. Dan aku sudah terbiasa dengan kondisi ini. Aku lelah menyayangi disatu pihak, aku lelah merindukanmu yang merindukannya. Tapi semua rasa lelah itu perlahan terbayar ketika aku ingat semua kenangan indah yang pernah kita lalui berdua.

Sementara itu di tempat yang berbeda...

"Gue nggak tega ngelihat Sanae terus-terusan sms gue ngucapin anniversary disetiap tanggal 28, Misugi. Gue gak tega dia nangis.." Tsubasa menceritakan keluh kesahnya kepada sahabatnya, Misugi.

"Dia sayang banget sama lo, Tsubasa. Harusnya lo bisa sadarin itu. Tapi kenapa lo gak balikan sama dia?"  
"Gue tau, gue gak baik buat dia,. Dia terlalu baik buat gue.."  
"Eh kalo dia terlalu baik buat lo, harusnya lo bisa jadi yang terbaik buat dia!"  
"Ya, karena gue sadar gue gak bisa jadi yang terbaik buat dia, makanya gue mundur.."  
"Mutusin dia dengan alasan yang biasa aja gitu? Lo nyiksa dia, Gue ingetin ya, selama masih ada umur, lo gunain sebaik-baiknya. Jangan sampai semuanya terkejar takdir.."  
Tsubasa terdiam.  
"Takdir?" gumamnya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba saja Yoshi, kekasih Tsubasa meneleponnya.  
"Halo, sayang.."  
"Iya, ada apa?"  
"Kamu sibuk gak hari ini? Nonton yuk? Ada film bagus loh.."  
"Aku gak mood, ngantuk. Mau tidur. Bye.."  
"Eh tapi.."  
Klik.

Nampaknya Tsubasa tengah dirundung kegalauan. Sebenarnya jauh di lubuk hatinya, Sanae masih ada. Sanae masih berkuasa disana. Tapi sayang, Tsubasa selalu berpikir kalau Sanae adalah sosok gadis yang tak pantas untuknya. Karena selama dengannya, Sanae sering menangis karena sifatnya. Ya, ia pun menyadari kalau sifatnya terlalu egois dan ia kurang bisa menahan emosinya. Dan hanya Sanae lah yang mampu mengendalikan semuanya. Tapi maaf Sanae, aku tak mau melukaimu terlalu dalam. Aku tak mau membuatmu terus menerus bersedih, aku harap kamu akan mengerti. Butuh waktu memang, aku tau kamu mampu melewati waktu itu.

Ini adalah bukan kali pertama Sanae selalu mengucapkan anniversary kepadaku. Setiap tanggal 28, ia selalu mengucapkannya. Walaupun dia sendiri tau, anniversary itu lebih tepatnya disebut "Failed Anniversary" , karena sudah tak ada lagi status hubungan antara kita. Sedih setiap kali membaca smsnya, meskipun aku selalu berpura-pura marah ketika mengetik balasan untuk pesanmu.

26 April 2012 .

"**Happy Anniversary 2 tahun ya, sayang. Semoga kebahagiaan selalu menemani kamu, semoga senyumanmu selalu terukir indah. Aku sayang banget sama kamu. Jaga diri baik-baik ya, Tsubasa"**

Tsubasa menyeritkan keningnya. Kemudian menoleh ke arah kalender.  
"Hah? Ini kan tanggal 26. Kok Sanae udah ngucapin anniv?"  
Rendi membalas pesan Sanae.

"**Skrg tanggal 26, Nae? Kok udh ngucapin anniv?"**

Sanae membalas.

"**Takut gak sempet aja, aku mau tidur dulu ya. Bye, Tsubasa sayang"**

Tsubasa hanya membaca pesan dari Sanae tanpa membalasnya. Tsubasa melanjutkan dengan membuka acc twitternya, ia membuka TimeLine seperti biasa, lalu...

** Sanaenkzw "Detik demi detik kuhitung, inikah saat ku pergi. Oh Tuhan ku cinta dia{} berikan lah aku hidup, takan ku sakiti dia. Cinta ku sampai ku menutup mata :')"**

Setelah membaca tweet yang di buat oleh Sanae, hati Tsubasa semakin tak menentu, kenapa? Apa yang tengah terjadi? Kenapa Sanae bertingkah seperti ini? "Ah mungkin Sanae tengah bercanda saja.." gumamnya.

Sementara itu di rumah Sanae..

"Gak tau kenapa aku lagi seneng banget pake gaun putih ini, Mah.." kata Sanae sambil memamerkan gaun putih yang baru saja dibelinya.  
"Oh iya, tumben banget kamu mau pake gaun warna putih. Beli dimana, sayang?" tanya mama.  
"Tadi beli di mall deket kampus, Mah. Lumayan lagi diskon, gak terlalu mahal. Oh iya, aku juga beli buat mama loh.." Sanae menyerahkan kotak yang isinya gaun untuk mamanya tercinta.  
"Wah, bagus sekali. Terima kasih ya, nae sayang.." kata mama ketika melihat gaun yang ada di kotak itu.  
"Sama-sama, Mah. Di pake loh ya.."

Dua hari ini, Sanae lebih senang mengoleksi benda-benda bewarna putih. Entah apa maksudnya, mamanya pun sedikit bingung. Karena sedari dulu, Sanae tak menyukai warna putih dan lebih menyukai warna-warna yang lebih cerah lainnya.

28 April 2012

"Mah, Nae berangkat ke kampus ya. Ini ada uang buat mama, lumayan buat nambah-nambah belanja.." kata Sanae saat hendak sarapan bersama sang mama di meja makan.  
"Loh? Kamu dapat uang darimana?"  
"Sanae kan kerja sambilan, Mah. Ya, emang sih gak seberapa. Tapi ya itu buat mama..."  
"Ya ampun. Gak usah, sayang. Ini buat Sanae aja disimpen.."  
"Gak, pokoknya mama harus terima itu. Please, Mah.." Sanae memohon.  
"Iya iya, terima kasih loh sayang. Kamu cepat sana ke kampus, nanti terlambat.."  
Sanae melirik ke arah jam tangannya dan ternyata benar saja. Ia hampir terlambat, ia pun bergegas pergi ke kampusnya.

"Sanae berangkat ya, Mah. Baik-baik dirumah.." Sanae mencium kening mamanya.  
"Iya, sayang. Hati-hati ya.."

Sanae segera naik ke motornya, lalu menancapkan gas. Sambil bersiul-siul, ia mengendarai motor dengan santainya. Tapi ternyata santainya Sanae di pagi ini bukan awal yang indah untuknya. Saat melintasi jalan raya yang cukup besar, sebuah mobil yang tengah melaju sangat kencang menyerempetnya dan akhirnya Sanae jatuh beserta motor yang menimpa badannya. Naas bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah mobil dari arah yang berlawanan menerjang Sanae beserta motornya. Dan habislah Sanae. Ibarat pepatah, sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula. Sanae mati seketika, cardigan putihnya berlumuran darah yang terus menetes dari sekujur tubuhnya. Semua orang mendekatinya lalu membawa Sanae yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu menuju rumah sakit terdekat. Beberapa orang lainnya berusaha mencari informasi tentang keluarga Sanae. Salah seorang menemukan handphone Sanae lalu mengecek nomor telepon terakhir yang dihubungi Sanae dan ternyata itu adalah nomor handphone Tsubasa.

"Halo.." terdengar suara Tsubasa.  
"Halo, Mas. Ini yang punya handphone kecelakaan.."  
"Hah? Kecelakaan? Dimana?" suara Tsubasa terdengar sangat panik.  
"Di jalan Yoshimura 3, Mas. Sekarang mbaknya udah dibawa ke rumah sakit Kyūsokuna kaifuku.."  
"Oke, saya langsung ke rumah sakit. Mas tolong bawa handphonenya ke rumah sakit ya, terima kasih.."  
Klik.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Tsubasa langsung mengambil kunci motornya lalu segera menuju ke rumah Sanae untuk menjemput mamanya. Dengan panik ia mengendarai motornya dengan kencang. Sesampainya di rumah Sanae.

"Ma, ayo ikut Tsubasa.."  
"Loh? Tsubasa? Ada apa? Kok buru-buru?"  
"Ayo, Mah! Cepetan! Sanae kecelakaan!"

Mama Sanae diam kemudian air matanya menetes. Tsubasa langsung menarik tangan mama Sanae dan segera memboncengnya. Mama Sanae masih diam dan hanya mampu menangis, Tsubasa mengendarai motornya dengan cepat. Dan kemudian tibalah mereka di depan rumah sakit Kyūsokuna kaifuku. Tsubasa langsung menuju ke bagian informasi untuk menanyakan dimana Sanae berada.

"Suster, ada yang baru aja kecelakaan ? Dimana ruangannya?" tanya Tsubasa panik.  
"Oh iya, 20 menit yang lalu. Sekarang pasien masih di ruang UGD, bisa langsung ke sana, Mas.." suster menunjukkan letak ruang UGD. Tsubasa menuntun mama Sanae yang terlihat semakin lemas.  
"Mama duduk sini dulu ya.." kata Tsubasa lalu menyuruh mama Sanae duduk di depan ruang UGD.

Kemudian datang seorang pemuda.  
"Mas, keluarganya yang kecelakaan ini ya?"  
"Iya, Mas. Gimana kabar pacar saya?"  
"Mbaknya masih di dalam, Mas. Oh iya, ini handphone sama dompet yang tadi saya temukan tergeletak dipinggir jalan.." katanya sambil menyerahkan dompet dan handphone milik Sanae.  
"Terima kasih, Mas.."

Beberapa saat kemudian seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan UGD. Tsubasa langsung menghampirinya.  
"Dok, gimana keadaan pacar saya? Baik-baik aja kan?"  
"Maafkan saya, saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menyelamatkan nyawa korban. Namun sayang, kepalanya hancur dan tak bisa diselamatkan lagi. Tabah ya.." kata Dokter sambil menepuk pundak Tsubasa.

Air mata Tsubasa pun menetes dengan derasnya. Kemudian mama Sanae datang menghampiri.  
"Gimana Sanae, Tsubasa?"  
Tsubasa hanya diam, tak mengucap sepatah katapun. Tsubasa hanya menangis, kemudian Dokter berusaha memberitahu kondisi Sanae saat ini kepada mama Sanae.  
Kaki Tsubasa seakan lemas seketika, ia terus menerus menanggil nama Sanae, Sanae dan Sanae. Ia pun berlari masuk ke dalam ruang UGD, dan apa yang dilihatnya? Sanae tertidur dengan wajah yang sudah hancur. Tsubasa mendekatinya, lalu mencium tangannya. Air mata Tsubasa semakin menjadi-jadi kala ia ingat dua hari yang lalu Sanae telah mengucapkan anniversary terlebih dulu padahal hari ini adalah anniversary mereka. Sanae bilang, ia takut tak akan sempat mengucapkannya hari ini jadi ia ucapkannya dua hari sebelumnya.

"Sanae, kenapa harus kayak gini?" gumamnya sambil terus memperhatikan wajah Sanae yang sudah nampak bukanlah Sanae.

Mama Sanae masuk ke ruangan dengan tangis yang menjadi-jadi, ia menciumi pipi Sanae yang nampak sedikit masih utuh. Sepertinya mama Sanae terlihat lebih tegar dibanding Tsubasa. Mama Sanae membiarkan jenazah Sanae dibersihkan di rumah sakit ini.  
Siang harinya, jenazah Sanae dimakamkan. Setelah pemakaman, mama Sanae menceritakan semua sifat Sanae yang aneh selama dua hari ini kepada Tsubasa. Dari mulai Sanae yang senang memakai baju bewarna putih, lalu tadi pagi Sanae juga sempat memberikan mamanya uang yang tak terlalu banyak.

Kemudian entah kenapa Tsubasa seakan-akan terpanggil untuk masuk ke kamar Sanae. Dan ternyata kamar Sanae sudah di dominasi oleh warna putih, warna yang sebenarnya bukanlah warna kesukaan Sanae. Foto-fotonya bersama Tsubasa masih terpampang rapi di dinding kamarnya. Tsubasa tak kuasa menahan tangis, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil terus menyesalkan perbuatannya selama ini. kenapa? Kenapa aku harus kehilangan sosok orang yang ternyata benar-benar mencintaiku? Dan kenapa disaat semua ini terungkap, aku hanya mampu menatap fotonya. Aku hanya mampu menatap tubuhnya yang sudah terbujur kaku dan sekarang telah kembali kepada Tuhan.

Yoshi, kekasih Tsubasa sepertinya mengerti perasaan kekasihnya saat ini. Yoshi pun tak lagi memaksa Tsubasa untuk selalu menemaninya, bahkan ia tak akan memaksa Tsubasa untuk menyayanginya lagi. Karena ia sadar gadis yang dicintai Tsubasa hanyalah Sanae dan bukan dirinya.

Malamnya, Tsubasa duduk di depan rumahnya sambil terus memperhatikan foto Sanae.  
"Aku sayang kamu, Sanae. Happy Anniversary.."


End file.
